Austin's Protective Moments
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: Austin considered himself to be a nice guy, but sometimes he wasn't. He had what he liked to call his protective moments. Let's face it he had a lot of these moments, so Team Austin created names for his protective fits. The Best Friend, Partner, Family, and Girlfriend Protective mode. In all of these categories Austin has protected Ally. the one that means the world to him.


Authors Note. **_SO HEY GUYS ITS YELLOW MEANS I LOVE YOU. I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS. I WAS SO SCARED THAT NO ONE WOULD LIKE MY ONESHOT GET THE GRADES TO GET THE GIRL. IF YOU HAVENT READ IT YET PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND IF YOU HAVE THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME._**** YOU GUYS FOLLOWED AND FAVED, AND REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH. SO ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING AND ITS MANINLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT. YUP... THATS ABOUT IT.**

**. I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I WISH IS DID. I DON'T OWN HAD ME HELLO BY LUKE BENWARD AND OLIVIA HOLT. I DON'T OWN THE LUCKY ONE. KIRA IS AN UPCOMING CHARACTER ON THE SHOW SO I DON'T OWN HER EITHER. OH AND EVEN THOUGH I MADE THIS UP IF THERE IS A MYRA'S MINI GOLF I DON'T OWN IT.**

**WOW THAT WAS JUST SAD. **

**^_^ YELLOW MEANS I LOVE YOU. #PRAY FOR NEWTOWN!**

* * *

Austin considered himself as a nice guy, but sometimes he wasn't. He had what he liked to call his protective moments. Let's face it he had a lot of these moments, so Team Austin created names for his protective fits. The first one being Protective_ Best Friend Mode. _This is strictly reserved for Dez, Trish, and Ally. Like when Trent only used Trish to become his back up dancer, Austin felt terrible. To make up for it he had a dance battle with Trent. Next comes the Protective Partner Mode. This again is reserved for Team Austin. Whenever someone tries to separate them let's just say Austin doesn't like it. After that came_ Family Protective Mode_. This includes Team Austin along with Mike Moon, Mimi Moon, with the occasional cousins. Lastly comes the most recently added type of protection, the I Will Never Ever Let Anything Or Anyone Hurt My Girlfriend Protective Mode. Austin Moon might look like a just another it boy, but when it comes down to he will protect those around him. Trish, Dez, his Family mean so much to him. especially Ally Dawson, the girl who became his everything.

* * *

Moment # 1. _Protective Best Friend Mode_

**"Hey, don't do that to my friend...without doing it to me, too!"-Austin Moon**

Austin's Pov

Austin and Dez hated gym. Dez said many times "It sucked having to where those Marino High uniforms, it makes me sweaty." Okay so he didn't actually say that it was more along the lines of "the sun it burns. Bee whisperer makes it go away by blocking it out with you swarm of bees. I bet this liquid coming from my head is stickier than their honey." But Austin got the point and completely agreed. He made his way to his gym locker, unlocked it, and peeled the sticky T-shirt from his body dabbing his brow. While putting away the P.E shirt he looked down the line of locker doors. Here at Marino High they allowed pictures inside of lockers, even gym lockers, so many of them were covered in pictures of guys girlfriends or sports teams. Since Austin didn't have a girlfriend it was lined with group pictures of Team Austin. More importantly pictures of him with his Songwriter Ally Dawson. Ally doesn't like sweaty guys he reminded himself so he grabbed a towel from Dez who obviously knew what he was thinking.

To get something straight, Austin and Ally were not dating. Even though Austin really wanted them to be… Shhh don't tell Ally. Then she might become mad at him and would stop being his partner, or worse his best friend. No that won't happen he reminded himself. As Austin finished getting dressed back into his normal clothes he kept looking at the pictures. One from the very first all-nighter they ever had, one from the most recent all-nighter which was only 5 days ago, and his favorite picture , the one from Ally and him at the NBT finale. He had to beg her to come with him because not only was he performing but he was going to take her down the "red carpet" with him. She was so scared about the photographers but she did fine. He was so proud of her. In the picture they were so close and leaning into each other. If they were any closer she would have sat on top of him. He was so caught up in the world of Ally that is almost blocked out the perverts that he called gym locker neighbors.

There were these guys in the locker room that were all talking about umm… well to put this lightly "pretty" girls. Austin might seem like the type to kiss and tell but he respected girls. He didn't find it right to talk about them in that way so Austin wasn't in the conversation he heard "Man, I would love to hook up with that Ally Dawson girl, you know the one that looks fine in the skinny jeans." At this Austin listened closer. "Yeah, that girl. She would be a fine prize, and probably easy to because no one else would go for her." All the guys started to laugh, except for Austin. He started to feel a protective and jealous wave wash over him. "What did you just say about Ally?" Austin spoke in low tone, trying to scare the other boys a little. "Oh we were just talking about Dawson in jeans. You're friends with her right? From what I heard your close friends. Have you tapped that yet Moon? How is she?" This upset him… a lot. How could anyone think about Ally in that way? She was so pure and innocent. "Shut up Randy and stop talking about her like that" he answered. "HAHAH, that's funny moon but really, you gotta tell me how she was." Austin's fists clenched.

Dez watched and knew what was going to happen soon. "Listen, I told you to shut up. Don't you dare talk about Ally that way again. I really don't care for your stupid skate rat talk." Austin replied ready to punch the guy. Randy ignored this. "Stupid skate rat" mumbled Dez who was getting ready to back Austin up if necessary. "She probably sucked because her up stairs is so small if you know what I mean, but then again" Randy didn't get to finish his sentence because Austin was now on top of the guy. "Take it back" Austin shouted as he threw raged punches at Randy. Dez fought through the crowd that was forming to pull Austin off the kid, even though he deserved it. No one talked that way about Ally. She was like a sister to Dez.

"Dez let go, let me kill this Kid. Did you hear what he said about Ally?" Austin was fighting against Dez trying to get him to let go. "Austin it will be okay buddy." At this he stopped fighting him and let Dez drag him off into the hallway. "Dude that was so cool, it was like when the Bee Whisperer taught the bees to make a giant fist and…" "Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, and Randy Bell, please report to the principal's office, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, and Randy Bell." Fantastic, he thought to himself.

The door in the principal's office opened to reveal Ally Dawson walking in with a shocked look on her face followed by Randy who was checking out her backside. Austin got out of his chair, grabbed Ally by the waist and had her sit down in his seat. "Austin, what did you do? How did you get that bruise on your jaw" Ally asked so sweetly. Austin hadn't noticed the bruise till now, apparently he was to lost in "Best Friend Protective mode" to care. "I'm fine Alls" he answered. How would he tell her what had happened?

Then the principal Mr. Connelly walked into his office. In a calm voice he said. "I'm, disappointed in you boys, Randy, since you were attacked by Austin, tell me your side of the story." Ally gasped and looked at Austin shocked, who only shrugged sheepishly. Randy gave his side of the story, which didn't include anything about the conversation he and his friends had about Ally. When Austin was told to say his side of the story he included everything that had happened except for his thoughts on the uniforms, but included the things Randy said. Apparently Randy had gotten in trouble for these types of things before because the Principal took Austin's side. "Randy, Ally, would you please go stand outside so I can listen to Mr. Moon some more?" He asked. Ally looked so uncomfortable and Austin's face flashed anger at the fact that Ally would be anywhere near that jerk. Apparently Mr. Connelly saw it to because he said. "Austin, I know you feel protectively of Ms. Dawson, so we will have her go back to her class." And with one worried look from his best friend he was left alone with Mr. Brown and Randy. Randy had many classes with Ally, to many for Austin's liking so he asked for a schedule change, which he was granted. However Austin was still given 1 week of ISS.

See, so Austin was a nice guy. But he just didn't like the thought of people talking bad about those he cared for. So you can see why when Austin walked into Sonic Boom every day, he looked for Ally first. Today was no exception. Today He spotted her over at the Piano with Nelson, probably giving him a lesson. "Why do you want to learn to play this song Nelson? "Ally asked sweetly. "Because," Nelson started. "It will make me get Megan Simms. Kind of like how Austin gets you." The little boy blushed. "oh nelson that's so cute. So anyway, why don't you learn the words first? Then well worry about the piano later." Austin couldn't help but smile. "How Austin gets you" rang through his head. He couldn't stay hidden any longer. He walked up behind Ally and put his hand over her eyes. "Guess who?" he asked her playfully. "Hmm let me guess, Randy?" This made him grunt. "I'm just kidding Austin, I know it's you," she said as she turned towards him smiling. "Okay Nelson, come back tomorrow okay." With that the boy left and Austin took his seat behind Ally one the piano bench.

"How was my best friend's day?" he asked while brushing a section of hair off her shoulder so he could place his chin on it. "It was okay I guess. Nelson wants to sing one of your songs to Megan Simms, maybe you should teach it to him." She answered with a smile. "I'd love to" Ally couldn't fight the shiver his words sparked. Just friends he thought. Best friends. He wrapped his arms around her so he could reach the piano keys. He lifted his head off her shoulder and started to play their new song Christmas Soul. Ally closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest. She moved her hand to touch the bruise the still adorned his jaw. "Austin." "Hmm" he barely responded being soothed by her touch. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me against randy. It means a lot to me to know someone is looking out for me" she whispered. "You're welcome Alls. You know I'd always help you." "Thank you… but don't think it's okay to get into these fights Austin. I don't want you to get hurt because of me or anyone else." "When it comes to protecting you, I will do anything Alls." Once again she couldn't fight the shiver.

* * *

Moment #2 Protective Team Mode

** "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't sing the songs that you write for me."- Austin Moon**

Ally's pov

The clock read 8:52 and Ally Dawson was up in the practice room. She had been here since 7:30 because she woke up with inspiration. Probably from the night before when Austin took her out to myra's mini golf. He was constantly hugging her when one of them had done something good, which was a lot because Austin was good at mini golf. Then he gave her his hoodie because she got cold. Of course he only did this because they were friends right? Friends did these kinds of things? _Dez and Trish don't do that and Austin doesn't do that for Trish,_ a voice nagged in her head. Whatever her and Austin were a special case she guest. She was wearing his purple hoodie right now, as if to keep Austin with her even when he wasn't here. It smelled like him, cinnamon spice with a hint of syrup(do to his pancake addiction). She was using a guitar, his signature instrument. It might not seem like a big deal but it wasn't just any guitar. It was his new one he ordered for them to share. The smooth burnt red wood gave her the chills that only Austin's presence could give her. Ally didn't know if this song would end up as Austin's or if she would add it to her own collection.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say _

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_Cause you already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you so_

_Hold hold hold hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you now_

_You had me hello_

_Shut your mouth now baby don't say a word _

_Cause you…_ Just then someone walked into the Practice room.

"That song is amazing. Is it for Austin? It didn't sound like his style?" Ally instantly knew the voice. Trent. "What do you want Trent?" she asked him in a harsh voice. "Now Ally why so mean. I only want to talk. What happened to trusting others?" "I only give so many chances Trent, and yours have been used." She put down the guitar and got up walking over to the computer. She sent Jimmy Starr and email saying she was working on a new song called Had me Hello. Team Austin had started to do this to prove what songs actually belonged to them.

"You give Austin many chances. It's like he has a get out of jail for free card. How come… oh wait it's because you like him right?" Trent responded. "He's an exception, now T-Lame tell me what you really want because you and I both know you didn't come here to make small talk." She said as she opened her water taking a sip. Only so she wouldn't say something she would regret. "You, Ally Dawson." Now she was regretting drinking the water because it burned her throat as she choked. The water spewed from her lips.

"Umm what, why, when, how, what" she was confused. "I want you, Ally Dawson to be my songwriter because I'm better than Austin at singing and dancing. Plus I wouldn't keep you hidden from the world. You could open concerts for me." "In case you didn't know this I don't perform because I don't want to. The song you heard when you walked in was mine, and you will never have one like it because I will never, ever be your songwriter."

Trent smiled. He understood why she didn't perform. "I get it now, you won't be my songwriter because you don't think your good enough. Ally if you work with me you will get more practice."

"Wow Trent you sure now how to make a girl feel special. For the last time I will not under any circumstance be you songwriter. I know I am good songwriter, and I won't write for anyone other than Austin." Ally snarled back. Honestly she didn't care what this guy said. "you should really become a part of Team T-Fame, it would do so much more for your career and you won't be stuck as a silly little girl working for a lame music-" a hand touched his shoulder.

Austin's Pov

All morning he couldn't stop thinking about Ally. His adorkable little Ally. The two of them were so different but that's what made them fit together like puzzle pieces. They were the perfect match. He had woken up early do to the fact that he missed his lovely songwriter and he wanted to go see her. Knowing Ally she was already at Sonic Boom up in the practice room pressing the end of a pencil against her lips because she couldn't think of what to write next. The thought mad his heart beat faster. Soon he found himself running into Sonic Boom wand walking up the steps. He stopped outside the door when he hear a voice that didn't sound like his angels lovely tone. Instead he heard a haughty voice trying to reason with her. He opened up the door quietly only to see Trent asking ally to be his songwriter. She looked so calm and not bothered, but Austin made up for it. He was furious.

How dare this guy come into Sonic Boom again, try to get Ally as his songwriter again, and try to separate Team Austin again. This guy really needed to be put in his place. "You should really become a part of Team T-Fame, it would do so much more for your career and you won't be stuck as a silly little girl working for a lame music…" he grabbed Trent's shoulder. "Who do you think you are to come into Team Austin's territory and ask for Ally, the glue that holds us together, to leave us? Why do you think she would want to work for you and right your songs? Why would she want to get no credit for the things she does if she joined Team T-Lame."

"she would want to join because" Trent started but was cut off when Austin said " and don't you dare say that you are better than me when it comes to singing or dancing or whatever because that has nothing to do with Ally. What makes you think that you can possibly show the world how talented she is?" "Well how do you show the world that Austin, because I never see her up on stage singing a song and I never see her in a music video?" Crap. Trent had a point. Austin was about to speak when Ally said "Trent, Austin gives me credit for every song we write, my name is always in the credits of every single video. He brings me to premieres and award shows where he always says how important I am to him. That's how he shows the world who I am. And I'm so thankful because without him I wouldn't be who I am right now. Trent I think you should leave."

"He only does those things so he can keep your to himself Ally, it's not like he actually cares." Trent said still trying to get Ally on his side. Austin walked up to him almost like he was being challenged to a staring contest. "Allyson Marie Dawson is my Partner best friend and MY PARTNER. She means more to me than being famous does. Team Austin is my world, and I will do everything I can to protect us. To keep us all together. Now buh-bye" And with that Austin shoved Trent out the door and closed it.

"The nerve of that guy. He's so lucky I didn't go all Aussomus on him. He would have been done for." Ally laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saying those things Aus. It was so sweet." "It is all true. Us being partners, Dez, and Trish being in our team mean so much to me. It's my job to protect my Partner from celebrities like that."

* * *

Moment #3 Family Protection Mode

**"You know what my dad said to me? "Dez, stop texting the dog!" - Dez**

Austin's Pov

Austin felt terrible. Here he was at 10:47 at night calling up his best friends to see if they could go to his parents old business school black tie dinner. He knew that Dez wouldn't mind and that Trish would be mad at him for giving her an 8 hour notice but he was worried about how Ally would respond. They were all practically family and they would do anything to help each other out, but now this was different. Austin Moon was asking Ally Dawson to be his date to a black tie dinner. The boy was a bundle of nerves when said girl picked up the phone.

"Hey Alls I'm really sorry about calling you this late but I forgot about a dinner I have to go to with my parents and they wanted me to bring guests and a date. I already got Dez and Trish to come as guests but I was wondering if you would consider well umm..." he started to ramble. "You wanted to know if I would be your date?" she said in a quiet voice. He heard giggling in the background. No wonder she sounded so awake. Trish was already there at Ally's house. "Yeah that. What do you say? Will you be my date?" he asked hopefully. "I don't know Austin its short notice." She said. "Please Ally, you being my date will let me protect my family's name in the mattress business." He said desperately. "Of course Austin, I will see you tomorrow; pick me and Trish up at 5:30 mmkay." With that she hung up.

Beautiful. That was the first thing he thought when she opened up the door. Dez was waiting in the car with Mike while Mimi went with Austin to knock on the door because she wanted a picture of her baby and his beautiful date. Red was defiantly her color. It looked so lovely with her dark hair which was left in sweet curls. She wore a red strapless dress that was made from a silky material .the mermaid style dress that webbed out at the end but clung to her small hips giving her curves which Austin loved. Needless to say she was perfect. "Wow, you look so magnificent that the word beautiful doesn't do you justice." He told her when he came out of his daze. She blushed.

"Kids stand close together so I can get a picture." Mimi squealed. "Ally dear you look wonderful." "Thank you Mrs. Moon." The girl answered as Austin grabbed her hips gently pulling her right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both smiled for the camera. This was defiantly going up in his locker, and being framed for his room. "Now let's go kids. Mimi spoke, her voice dripping with excitement. Trish in her purple dress, Mimi yellow, and both Austin and Ally in red made their way to the car.

"Why do so many families have to have sons that are somewhat attractive and just so happen to think Ally is pretty?" Austin asked Dez as he sent another boy a death glare when he looked at his girl to long. Okay so she still wasn't his girl, but she was his date so tonight she was Austin Moon's and no one else's. " A lot of them do. I mean can you blame them. She looks really good tonight." Dez said completely ignoring Austin's gapping mouth as yet another boy winked at Ally. "Exactly, they only like her because she looks pretty, not because they know her and those cute quirks." Austin argued. "All those guys still have no clue she can't dance Austin. She'll either have to say no or embarrass herself when that one tries to dance with her."

Austin quickly rushed from the table. He had to protect her. He didn't know from what but he just had to. He just had that feeling.

"Alls, come her please?" Austin called masquerading his joy as she came over to him. "Dance with me." He said not even giving her the time to say no. They were on the ball floor with his hands on her hips and her head against his chest. "Austin I'm not good at dancing remember last time?" she tried to reason but to no use. They had already started to slow dance him taking the lead. "Are you going to drop me this time?" "Are there any air horns here?" he joked remembering exactly what she was talking about. Carefully he spun her out, dipped her and pulled her back in close.

She started to laugh as he leaned down to nuzzle her check. "You really do look gorgeous." He told her. "Thank you" she sighed as his lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

She moved her face into his strong chest. Austin really loved the height difference they had. They continued to sway while his mother took pictures and teenage boys sent them dirty looks. "I'm not the only one who thinks you look good tonight, I have had to work hard to keep them away from you." "I have noticed. Thank you for protecting me from good looking teenage boys" she teased him. "I'm kidding Aus, relax. The only person I care about tonight is you. You protected your family's name in business. That was the goal." "Yeah well goals change sometimes." He responded as he pulled her closer. From that moment Austin swore he would protect Ally from those goo-goo eyed boys.

* * *

moment #4 I Will Never Ever Let Anything Or Anyone Hurt My Girlfriend Protective Mode

**"You're more important to me than all of that!"- Austin Moon**

**Austin's pov**

"Do I have to?" he whined like a little kid. "c'mon Aus. It's not hard. Just take these boxes to storage. Put the ones behind the counter up in the Practice Room. Please." "I don't Wanna, Ally can't you do it, or get Dez to?" Getting tired of his complaining she walked over to him. Currently he was sitting on the counter swinging his legs. She moved from around the counter and stepped in between them. Immediately he stopped moving his legs.

She moved her hands to rest on his biceps and started to trail her fingers up and down. He closed his eyes. "Aus, why won't you do this for me? It will take less time if you do it than if I do. I can't carry as many boxes as you can. Plus it would be dangerous for me to take all the heavy boxes up stairs. As my boyfriend aren't you supposed to protect me?" She leaned in closer to him. Her wrapped his arms protectively around her pulling her in. she leaned against his chest writing words on his arms. He could tell what she was writing. _I love you_. He sighed. He was close to breaking but he wanted to see what else she would do. Ally placed her lips against his ear while rubbing his arms again. "it shouldn't be hard for someone as strong as you." Her warm breath felt so good, so good that he let out a choked moan.

"If you do this for me now, our Team Austin all-nighter will contain some Auslly…" she whispered in his ear again and kissed his temple. He was done for. "Okay, but…" he said. "But what?" she didn't feel like negotiating. "Kiss me." she sighed and brought her lips close to his as possible without having them touch. At the last second she moved and kissed his check. He pouted.

"Ally" he whined stretching out her name. "You are just so cute." She placed what he called a butterfly kiss against his lips. She stepped out from his legs and back around the counter. "Now Aus get to work." He sighed and picked up three boxes and started to work.

Head noticed that in the 4 months that they had been dating he would do anything for her. Frankly it bothered him how well she had him on a leash. But being with Ally was heaven. He will never know how he was able to live without being able to go up to her and hug her. Or kiss her soft lips that always tasted like vanilla. He used to favor chocolate but that all changes after their first kiss. He remembers it clearly.

**_"Austin, Kira? What are you guys doing here?" a surprised Trish asked. Ally , Dez, and Trish had come to the new sit in movie theatre to watch the new romance movie called the Lucky One. Dez had wanted to go more than the girls had. _**

**_"Oh hi guys, Austin asked me out on a date so here we are. What about you guys?" Kira asked innocent to the fact that her words had damaged Ally. Kira Starr was too engaged on Austin to notice the hurt flash through Ally's face. _**

**_"We came to watch the movie, duhh. Ooh popcorn." Dez sat down between the two making Kira grimace. "Alls, Trish, you gonna sit down?" Austin asked while getting up to sit behind Kira. Heartbreak flashed to her eyes again. She didn't answer, just looked down. "Actually Austin, Ally and I are gonna go back to Sonic Boom. See yah." Trish turned to Ally who started to walk away. _**

**_"But you just got here." Austin really wanted Ally to stay. Kira was so annoying. The only reason he asked her out was so he could get over his ever growing crush on Ally. "Yeah well goals changed." Passed her lips as they left._**

**_"Bro you really messed up." Dez said. He had pulled Austin off to the side to talk to him. "Ally is like a sister to me, and we are supposed to protect her from getting her heart broken. Not be the one's breaking It." damn. For the first time in a while Dez actually said something smart. "I know man, I'm gonna fix it."_**

**_When the movie ended so did the relationship between Austin and Kira. Let's just say he got slapped and might be black balled by Jimmy Starr for a while. Honestly he didn't care. Ally was more important that all of that. He stumbled up the Practice Room stairs at Sonic Boom only to be stopped by Trish's voice._**

**_"Ally, that girl has nothing on you. You're prettier, and you're nicer. Name something she has that you don't." "Austin. Trish she has Austin." And with that her voice broke. "Alls, It will be okay. Don't cry."_**

**_"It's not going to be okay. I thought that he liked me. I thought that for once in my life I would finally get the guy. I mean I know I was with Dallas and Elliot but all I kept doing was comparing them to Austin. No one treats me the way he does. No one is ever going to be up to his standards." During this rant Trish saw Austin through the door. _**

**_"Ally I'm gonna go plan my revenge. I'll call you later." "Okay" she sniffled. The moment Trish was out he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled come in and opened the door to find Ally wiping away the tears that dripped down her chin. "Hi Alls. How are you?" the boy asked trying to be polite. "I'm hanging in there. How was the movie?" her voice was cracking. "It would have been better if you stayed." He answered honestly. "I didn't want to ruin your date." She replied._**

**_The tears started to flow again. "About that. Ally, Kira." "No Austin" she interrupted. _**

**_"let me apologize for over reacting. It was your third date with her and I'm sorry that I'm acting like a baby over it. I know that you like her." Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest as she started to cry. He tried to sooth her best that he could. He felt terrible. Why couldn't he just man up and tell Ally that he liked her instead of trying to make her think he didn't. How stupid was he? _**

**_"Very." She mumbled. He looked at her confused. "You asked how stupid you were and I said very." Oops he said it out loud. "Ally. Look at me." He tilted her chin up. Her pink lips trembled threatening another crying fit. "Kira means nothing to me. I only asked her out because she is Jimmy's daughter and I thought that-"he paused. "I thought that I would be able to get over my crush on you, but it just made me realize how much I actually like you." _**

**_She smiled so wide it made his heart swell. He leaned in capturing her lips with his. They were soft, supple, and oh so warm. She melted into the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist. Once again he loved the height difference. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged. He responded with a low groan. She sighed as there battle for dominance ended with him winning. As air became a problem he sucked on her bottom lip then moved to her neck where he placed open kisses along it. down to her collarbone and up to her ear. He loved this. _**

**_Missing the contact she pulled his head back up where she fused their lips back together. She loved the sound he made when she sucked on his bottom lip and pulled at his hair. Every emotion that the two had ever felt for each other was revealed through this kiss. She rested her hands on his hard chest. He chided himself for wearing a button up shirt as She ran her fingertips over his shoulders and pushed it off. If left him only in his tank top. His muscles flexed as he pulled her close with caused her to sigh in delight. She was his now. Only he could do this to her, make her feel this way. _**

**_As they broke apart the smiles on their faces were contagious. "Does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want to?" Ally asked with a smirk. "Yes, yes it does. I don't think I can live without kissing you know that I know what it is like." She blushed. He kissed her softly just as Dez barged in with a camera. _**

**_Auslly was all over the internet in a matter of seconds._**

He finished the job faster than he thought he would have. As he put the last box in storage he saw that Ally was watching him while a customer was asking a question. He smirked and flexed. He watched as she fought of a laugh. "Excuse me miss, were you listening?" the woman asked. "Oh yes I'm sorry mam, the guitars are that way." Austin chuckled at his polite little Ally. Even though they were only 17 he knew he loved her.

"Alls its 4 now and business is so slow. Can we please close up and start our all-nighter early? " he asked his girlfriend. He sat back down on the counter. "Be patient or find something to pass the time. Once Trish and Dez get here then we can close the store." She answered. Austin got up picked her up and placed her on his lap. "What are you doing?" his girlfriend asked him. "Passing time." She gave him a curious glance. "Now tell me about your idea for our all-nighter." He wanted to know. "Why don't I show you to?"

She turned on his lap so she was facing him. She brought her lips to his neck and started to kiss the area in a tortuously slow pace. "I was thinking a little of this." She traveled up to his ear lobe and took it in her teeth. "Some of that." She rubbed her hands over his chest, arms, and up into his hair tugging on the blonde curls. "And maybe that." She moved back to his ear. "But what do you think baby, would you like that?" she whispered then sucked on his lobe again. He couldn't hold back the moan or growl. He wanted to say "yes please I would love that." But what came out was a growl. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thank you for taking up the boxes for me Austin. It means a lot to me even though I had to bribe you."

" You know I'll always help you."


End file.
